


以愛之名

by yyl9739



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Cannibalism, Dismemberment, M/M, specimen production
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 薩列里們的罪名是失控的愛。最純粹的愛意腐敗變質，因為他們都狂熱地愛戀著沃夫岡。世人不懂天使的光輝，所以他們永遠地獨佔了他。所作所為皆是以愛之名。





	以愛之名

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：獵奇向，內含血腥、斷首、挖心、食人、標本製作等情節，無法接受者請速速迴避
> 
> 安東尼奧→Flo薩  
> 弗朗切斯科→班薩

以愛之名  
MOR/ 雙薩→莫

莫札特被殘忍地殺害了。  
他的屍身在城郊一幢破敗的貴族宅邸內被找到時，已經開始腐爛。  
頸處凌亂的斷口生蛆，白色的細小蠕蟲密密麻麻地蛀蝕著外翻的肉末。  
莫札特的腹部有兩道極深的刺傷，然而這並非他的致命傷。胸口的大洞中露出了斷裂破碎的肋骨與胸骨，原應安於其中的臟器不翼而飛。  
曾經奏響無數樂音的手指僵硬蜷曲，彷彿反映了死者在生命的最後時刻裡，遭受巨大的驚嚇與痛苦。  
一貫過於華麗的禮服外套浸滿發黑結塊的血漬，竟成了辨別身分的唯一憑據。  
驗屍官說，兇手必定與莫札特有難解的深仇大恨，才會做出這般慘無人道的駭人之舉。  
維也納因這血腥的命案而驚駭。一邊惋惜著神才所遭遇的不幸，一邊摀著口鼻，揮動散發香氛的手巾，厭惡地驅散死亡的腐臭。

莫札特欣然接受了安東尼奧．薩列里的私人邀約。  
他是真心欣賞薩列里兄弟的才華，可他們似乎認為那只是攀炎附勢的恭維，甚至是威脅兩人前途地位的阻礙。  
在淡漠疏遠的宮廷紅人主動找上他時，莫札特以為他的熱情終於感動了樂師。  
所以在深夜時分應約時，即使察覺馬車愈行偏僻，莫札特也只是將隱約的不安壓下心頭。  
但莫札特還是按捺不住，輕聲問了一句。我們究竟要往哪去呢？  
表情陰鬱的馬伕對他的提問置若無聞，沈默不語。

安東尼奧站在昏暗陰森的大宅前廳裡，唯一的光源是他手上一盞忽明忽滅的三叉燭台。  
他閉著眼，享受著圍繞在身邊，熟悉而心安的靜寂。  
敏銳的聽覺捕捉到漸響的馬步聲與輪軋聲，安東尼奧臉上漾起了淡薄而幸福的笑意。他知道他的摯愛必會前來。  
身後古舊失修的大門發出吱嘎巨響，安東尼奧睜開雙眼，轉身看向莫札特。  
他看見門外流淌進來的微光中，冷冽的夜空簇拱著最閃亮耀眼的星星。  
「您來了。」安東尼奧一貫溫和的微笑下，埋藏著最真摯的癲狂。  
吱啊—哐。蟄伏的黑暗一湧而上。

「很抱歉與您相約於此，但若被人知曉這小小的私人交流，恐怕又將為人所議論。」  
「相信您也不願再面對徒增的流言紛擾。」  
安東尼奧看著莫札特眼中的疑惑與防備，小心翼翼地緩步走向他，用最柔軟、和緩的低語安撫著莫札特的不安。  
「那些膚淺勢利的貴族們，只將您看作不可一世的狂徒，即便您音樂的奧妙之處，遠超乎他們愚鈍的心智所能理解。」  
「即使我確實防備著您耀眼的才華，擔憂您將威脅我與兄長在陛下心中的地位，然而我亦得承認您的作品是如此高尚美妙。」  
「是的，我一直都沈醉於您的音樂之中，那是凡人所無法理解的真正傑作，對此我供認不諱。」  
莫札特緊繃的肢體逐漸鬆懈開來，覓得知音的欣喜與受人冷眼的憤慨滿盈而出。  
「啊，是的、是的！他們竟說我的音樂充斥太多無用的音符，竟用他們淺薄的認識批評我的作品！」  
「您是懂我的，我知道您會懂我的。我的好大師。」  
莫札特激動地緊握住安東尼奧的雙手，一陣甜美從相觸處蔓延，竄流於全身的血液之中。  
太過純粹的美好刺痛著安東尼奧的靈魂，卻也同時加深了他瘋狂的愛戀。  
神才興奮地揮舞雙臂，激愾而滔滔不絕地敘說著他的失意、他的憤怒，以及他的歡喜。  
閃耀著希望的眼瞳，錯失了融入黑暗的罪人懷中，一道反照著燭火的銀光。  
在腹部傳來劇烈痛楚的瞬間，莫札特不可置信地睜大了雙眼。他緊揪住安東尼奧綴有繁華蕾緞的袖口，茫然地望向安東尼奧的表情。  
他看見安東尼奧臉上掛著有如得到糖球的孩子般，滿足又甜膩的笑容。

「大師，為什麼？」  
莫札特以宛遭背叛的不解質問著安東尼奧，微弱的聲音裡染滿痛苦的戰慄。  
「您的一切都如此美妙又令人嚮往，即便遭人抹上惡意的陷害，也毫不損及您的美麗。」  
「但他們不配。」  
溫柔敦厚的語調透出徹骨的冷意，一如安東尼奧眸中埋得最深的妒恨與愛。  
維也納眾人醜陋的嘴臉，是對您最污穢的羞辱。  
安東尼奧雙手覆上匕首的握柄，抽出，將刀身再一次刺入柔軟的腹腔。  
「我知道您的本質。您是繆斯女神最寵愛的星辰，我熱切地愛著您的音樂。」  
因為我是如此深愛著您的一切。  
安東尼奧將匕首抽出，接攬過莫札特因劇痛而無力癱軟的身軀。短促的呼吸打在安東尼奧的耳畔，親密得形同一對戀人。  
於是安東尼奧將鋒利的刀刃移至那顆仍高呼著生命節奏的傑作之上，奮力捅入。他聽見莫札特隱忍的悶呼。  
「噓、噓，很快就不痛了。我親愛的沃夫岡。」  
安東尼奧在他耳邊低聲安撫道，掌根抵上匕首底座，緩慢地加重施力。直到刀身全數隱沒入肌理之下。  
很快地，您就是我的了。

安東尼奧感受著懷中逐漸流逝的生命，在最後一聲細不可聞的喘息之後重歸死寂。  
人類帶有原罪的愛情扼死了天堂的金絲雀。  
安東尼奧輕柔地、緩慢地將莫札特的身軀安放於地，然後親密地撫上浸染紅腥液體的握柄，小心翼翼地向外拔出。甜膩黏稠的血液害得匕首滑出掌心，與木質地面相觸時發出吭咚悶響。  
安東尼奧從懷中抽出潔白的絲質手帕，細細地擦拭去刀上的血漬。隨手一扔的布塊吸吮著從莫札特身上流出的、艷紅如玫瑰的液體。  
然後將清理乾淨的刀尖抵上莫札特白皙的脖頸，刺入、劃拉。  
血液尚且鮮活，從動脈中漫流而出，如初春甫化的雪水，細弱、涓涓不壅。  
安東尼奧再將刀刃押入深處，金屬小刀碰觸到同樣堅硬的阻礙。於是他跪坐著，將全身的重量施加其上。  
喀拉、喀拉，皮肉之下發出斷裂的音響。  
雖然安東尼奧很想以最俐落的手法切割骨肉，可無奈他只是個為愛瘋狂的音樂家。  
當安東尼奧終於將最後一段連結頭顱與頸項的皮膚割斷時，他情不自禁地流下淚來。  
他用顫抖的雙手捧起莫札特的首級，虔誠地吻著他的唇。  
您真美，您真是美極了。  
安東尼奧陶醉地呢喃著。一旁的燭火昏瞶搖曳。

安東尼奧依依不捨地將莫札特的頭顱，放置於拭得鋥亮的銀質托盤上，並在沾染血污的額上輕柔地印下一吻。  
然後再一次將匕首插入胸前的血洞中，向下切割出更深、更大的裂口。  
接著翻出早已備妥的器具，將包裹在深紅肌肉之下的胸骨與肋骨草草鋸斷，硬物斷碎的脆響混雜濃厚的鐵鏽腥臭。  
安東尼奧笨拙地將開胸器安於斷口上，一下、一下地旋緊，直到看見那顆已然靜默的心臟。  
他將雙手伸入浸潤血水的洞口之中，感受摯愛尚存的體溫、感受總歡欣舞動著的柔韌臟器。  
他感到無比幸福。  
安東尼奧抓起匕首，將指尖觸及的彈韌纖維一一切斷，將莫札特體內那顆深藏不露的珍寶仔細捧出。  
骨片尖銳粗糙的斷面刮痛了音樂家細膩的手。

他將莫札特的心臟與斷首同置於銀盤之上，端起。  
優雅端莊地步至破敗的長桌前，將銀盤輕擺上桌。一副保養得宜的閃亮銀器已佈置妥當。  
安東尼奧靜巧地拉開椅背，翩然入座，捏起沈重的銀製刀叉，將深紅色的器官移入餐盤之中。  
未經烹飪的肉塊難以餐刀切割，一下下皆遭遇甚大阻力。  
啊，我的沃夫岡總是這般倔強。安東尼奧無奈又寵溺地呢喃道。  
以舌尖卷上銀叉上的肉塊，細細咀嚼、品味著，甜美的滋味與幸福的濃香在味蕾上躍動。  
莫札特與他合而為一。

濃霧盤據的深夜街道瀰漫著詭譎。  
弗朗切斯科身倚在宅邸的大門之外，半邊的面容掩藏陰影之中，手上的油燈閃晃著微弱的暖光。  
他耐心地等待著。  
遠處傳來喀答喀答的馬蹄聲，年長的薩列里將油燈舉起，照出前方隱約可見的黑影。  
馬車緩緩滑入前庭，靜止不動。他走上前去，解開馬車門上的卡楯。  
他看見一身是血的安東尼奧，坐在昏暗的車廂內，笑得一臉饜足。  
安東尼奧的視線從腿上擺放的銀盤移至兄長身上，眼中閃動著狂喜之情。  
弗朗切斯科側過身，讓安東尼奧從馬車上步下。年輕的薩列里雙手寶貝地捧著的銀盤上，以黑布覆蓋的物體下方滲出紅黑黏稠的液體，有如最上等的殷紅釉料。  
弗朗切斯科以食指輕輕掀起布幕的一角，垂眼檢視著那縷露出的金髮，又悄悄將布料蓋上。  
在他抬眸的那刻，異色雙瞳對上後方那名聾啞的馬車伕，那道目光正直直注視著兩人、如刀般鋒利。  
彷彿古老的教堂中，玫瑰花窗前的祭壇上，受難的耶穌觀視著俗人的罪。

弗朗切斯科接過銀盤，將其填補上那塊精心佈置的花臺上的空缺。謹慎地掀去黑布，莫札特宛若安眠的表情在燭光的照耀下熠熠生輝。  
安東尼奧愉悅地輕笑出聲，伸出染血的、纖細修長的手指，將沉眠的神才頰旁，一絲落下的鬢髮撥至耳後。  
那隻線條優美的手上沾染著的暗褐色塊，吸引了弗朗切斯科的注意。  
同如藝術品般精緻美麗，卻更為寬大有力的手掌，輕巧地覆上、牽起安東尼奧略為冰冷的手，像引誘夏娃偷嚐智慧之果的狡黠毒蛇。  
弗朗切斯科細細吻著安東尼奧細膩的肌膚，以唇舌舔拭吮吻著，從圓潤飽滿的指尖到隱匿於袖口之下，佈滿細長傷痕的白皙手腕。  
品嚐著溶於溫熱涎沫裡的鹹腥甘美，膜拜著天堂的滋味。  
安東尼奧發出細軟、有如奶貓甜叫的低吟，見著兄長那副滿足的神情徒生了一絲不滿，抽回了被弗朗切斯科舔得溼滑黏膩的手掌。  
年長的薩列里有些無奈地將輕柔的吻點上幼弟的鼻尖，安撫他吃味的可愛戀人。  
修長的五指伸入安東尼奧滑順的短髮中，微微施力向後扯動，霸道強勢地啃吻著。  
安東尼奧半瞇著眼，發出更加甜膩的滿足呻吟，雙手親暱地攀上弗朗切斯科的頸項，曖昧煽情得一觸即發。  
然而弗朗切斯科在此時果斷地中斷了纏綿的濕吻。  
還不是時候，磁性的低沈嗓音鑽入尚情動顫抖的安東尼奧耳中。我們的客人還等著呢。  
勾人的眼瞥視著一旁華美的花臺。

在安東尼奧前去將浸染血跡的衣著換下之際，弗朗切斯科將銀盤托起，走向隱藏於書櫃之後，延伸至地下深處的暗道中。  
地底的斗室已燃起蠟燭，照著一桌依序排列、齊備整潔的道具。  
弗朗切斯科哼著輕快的旋律，熟練溫柔地整理著莫札特的斷首，梳理糾結染血的金髮、擦去濺於膚理上的細碎血點。  
他微彎下腰來，吻在莫札特薄如蟬翼的眼瞼上，低語道。您不必再忍受那些庸俗之輩了。您真正地自由了。  
弗朗切斯科想像著，如果那道薄膚下的眼尚且靈動，將會映照出什麼光景？  
是驚懼駭然的譴責，還是薩列里兄弟們滿盈的愛情？  
針筒吸飽無色的液體，刺入已透出灰白的肌理，緩慢推入。  
您真美、美得不可方物。弗朗切斯科一邊說著、一邊冷靜俐落地施行著必要的步驟。臉上溫柔的笑意不曾散去。  
他將天使最後的身影化作永恆的藝術。  
過程需耗時數日，弗朗切斯科並不著急。他必須以最細膩的手法對待莫札特，才擔得起兄弟倆最濃烈純摯的愛意。

將浸滿溶液的布巾，輕柔靈巧地嚴密敷實每一寸空隙後，弗朗切斯科簡略整理用具與環境，拾起一柄單耳燭台爬上密道的石階。  
安東尼奧已在書房中，拾抱著換下的衣物等待弗朗切斯科。  
弗朗切斯科將燭台置於一旁，輕摟過他的兄弟，交換蜻蜓點水的親吻。  
熱情的愛人們毫不介意吻中那股化學藥劑的刺鼻氣味。  
弗朗切斯科接過那套華貴的黑天鵝絨禮服，登上啞人所駕的馬車。  
遠郊燃起熊熊暗火之際，一輛簡陋的馬車在通往維也納城中心的橋上翻覆，跌落入水。  
無名的馬伕永遠地噤聲。

莫札特的喪禮意外冷清。  
濕冷陰雨的天氣，除去寥寥可數的至親好友外，只有曾被認作莫札特於宮廷上勁敵的兩位薩列里。  
曾經吹捧他的人們彷彿已忘卻他的存在。  
年輕的遺孀在新砌成的墓碑前悲泣斷腸，兩道黑色的身影在她身後俯首，默然哀悼。  
傷心之人毋得分神留意，安東尼奧輕舔過的水潤上唇與弗朗切斯科滿足的淺笑，以及棺木中置於心口，兩枝艷紅盛放的玫瑰花。

薩列里們的罪名是失控的愛。  
最純粹的愛意腐敗變質，因為他們都狂熱地愛戀著沃夫岡。  
世人不懂天使的光輝，所以他們永遠地獨佔了他。  
所作所為皆是以愛之名。


End file.
